Más que amistad
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Aveces a los amigos se le piden favores "extraños" , es ahi donde se conocen a los verdaderos.Pero ¿Hata que punto se sabe cuando es amistad o cuando ya no lo es?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Contiene Lemmon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Excitación (Kiba)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, su cabello, su cuerpo, por dios esa chica era la lujuria encarnada en una chica. Su suave rubor al sonrojarse, o ese tono casi inhumano que obtenía al estar en una situación vergonzosa, esos detalles solo la hacían ver más "carajamente sexy".

—K-Kiba K-Kun— era casi un susurro, lento, suave y que me erizaba los bellos de la nuca. — ¿M-me ayudas?— me miraba con esos ojos que me hacían perderme en ellos, y que hacia olvidara lo demás.

— ¡Kiba!— lo voz seria y autoritaria de Shino me devolvió al mundo real —Ayuda a Hinata—Eso me sonó a una orden, pero no me sorprendí ni me enfado viniendo de él.

Con algo de aturdimiento aun, tome los paquetes que Hinata me estaba dando, ella era la encargada de preparar todo la comida para el tan "esperado" día de campo. Una excusa para que los amigos se reunieran y convivieran entre ellos.

Para mí, solo era el día en que Hinata, MI Hinata se decidiría por poder hablarme al abalandrado e idiota de Naruto. Odia como ese estupido podía provocar en ella esos sonrojos cuando ni siquiera la miraba, le hablaba, la tomaba en cuenta.

Sin darme cuenta un suspiro escapo de mis labios, me sentía tan frustrado cuando pensaba eso, que la verdad me daban ganas de ir y patearle el trasero a ese rubio hiperactivo.

— ¿Pasa algo Kiba?— Otra vez la voz de Shino me devolvió a mi realidad

—Nada— lo mire como si de verdad no pasara nada y camine a la salida para acomodar los paquetes que traía en las manos en la camioneta que nos esperaba afuera.

Durante todo el camino, no hice más que ver por la ventanilla de la camioneta, mientras Akamaru estaba dormido en las piernas de Hinata. Como quisiera ser perro en ese momento, para estar en sus piernas y siendo acariciado por ella.

Shino conducía de manera tranquila como siempre hace todo, ese chico parecía que nunca perdía el control de nada, y yo siempre lo perdía.

Llegamos al lugar onde seria el día de campo, no muy a las afueras de la cuidad debo añadir, era un lugar lindo, si, pero demasiado normal y hasta "corriente" yo conocía lugares mejores que ese, pero como no era mi tarea escoger el lugar, no me quedaba más que aguantarme.

Bajamos todo de la camioneta y lo llevamos bajo el gran árbol que era donde estaríamos, para mi sorpresa ya estaban ahí, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi y ahora nosotros.

—Quieres callarte cerda— como siempre Sakura e Ino peleando.

—La que debería callarse eres tu frente de marquesina— esas dos estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, y aunque me fastidiaba escucharlas, admito que me gustaría verlas peleando.

Algo raro me estaba pasando, algo dentro de mi estaba tomando un control que yo no le había dado. Ideas pasaban por mi mente, reacciones de mi cuerpo que no podía controlar, sentimientos incapaces de manipular; En definitiva algo me pasaba.

Todos los que faltaban llegaron poco a poco, mientras esas dos aun seguían peleando, tanto grito de su parte me provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero para mi fortuna, había algo que lograba que esos momentos no fueran tan asfixiantes.

Una mirada blanca y una piel de porcelana que ahora me miraban y tocaban dándome un bocadillo que fueron preparados con esas manos que tanto deseaba estuvieran en mí para poder sentirlas.

—Es tu favorito Kiba Kun— me gustaba su tartamudeo inocente, pero de alguna manera me molestaba que no lo tuviera conmigo.

Me comí el bocadillo, era verdad que era mi favorito y más si ella lo preparaba, pero algo no estaba bien en ese lugar, el idiota de Naruto estaba platicando con Hinata y la estaba haciendo reír.

Nunca un bocadillo preparado por Hinata me supo tan amargo, como el que estaba comiendo ahora. Ese Naruto era un mal nacido que se estaba ganado una buena paliza cortesía mía.

—Chicas— La voz de TenTen me distrajo un poco de tan desagradable escena para voltear a mirarla.

Frente a mi, estaba la escena que inconcientemente deseaba ver. Ino y Sakura al fin se estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, estaban tiradas en el piso y jalándose el cabello como deseando dejar sin cabello a la otra.

Solo TenTen parecía querer desapartarlas, todos los demás estaban muy entretenidos viéndolas pelear así.

—C-Chicas— Esa era la voz de mi Hinata, que ahora trataba de ayudar a sus amigas a que se reconciliaran. Así era ella, la chica linda y dulce que siempre quiere ayudar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ino y Sakura corrieron una tras otra a un pequeño río que no pasaba muy lejos de ahí. Muy a mi pesar tuve que seguirlas, ya que Hinata fue corriendo a tratar de desapartarlas.

Los demás parecían más entretenidos en sus pláticas y Naruto en la comida que Hinata preparo. Era un idiota ¿Qué le veía Hinata?

Cuando llegue mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi boca se seco un poco y mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado ante tal escena frente a mí.

Ino y Sakura estaban dentro del río, totalmente empapadas y con sus ropas pegadas a su cuerpo, mientras seguían peleando.

La ajustada blusa de Ino, se pegaba a sus pechos y dejaba más abajo el escote que llevaba, mientras estos se movían a cada movimiento que esta hacia.

La falda de Sakura se subió más de lo normal y deja ver sus piernas y hasta las pantaletas que llevaban puestas.

Ambas estaban empapadas de pies a cabeza y peleando, las dos estaban pegando sus cuerpos sin intención alguna, sus pechos chocaban, mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban intentando tirar al suelo a la otra.

De pronto una parte de mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al verlas así. Por más que intentaba no podía apartar la mirada de esas dos, algo dentro de mi comenzó a herir, no sabia si era mi sangre o algo más pero solo sabia que mi cuerpo se comenzó a calentar poco a poco.

Mi pantalón comenzó a apretarme, y mi miembro a doler de forma extraña. Baje la mirada y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi miembro estaba erecto y muy obvio a la vista de cualquiera.

Salí corriendo de ahí para esconderme en algún árbol y que Hinata no me viera así, pensaría que soy un pervertido y se alejaría. Pero esto era algo que yo no pedí y que no pude evitar al ver a esas dos así.

Golpe un poco mi cabeza contra ese árbol para tratar de borrar las imágenes de mi mente, pero me era imposible llegaban a mi una tras otra y lograban que mi miembro doliera más y más.

Trate de que el dolor pasara abriendo mi pantalón y dejándolo libre pero no funciono del todo, aun sentía esa incomodidad que me desesperaba. Lo tomo entre mis manos e hizo lo único que me ayudaría en esos momentos; me masturbe.

No era algo que me gustara hacer o que hiciera con frecuencia, pero me ayudaba a que mi cuerpo se normalizara y mi miembro dejara de dolerme.

Mientras lo hacia las imágenes de esas dos se repetían en mi, y tuve que acelerar el ritmo de mi mano, antes de que me diera cuenta el orgasmo llego a mi. Me corrí sobre el árbol mientras mi respiración estaba un poco agitada, era mala para mi, pero por ahora solo eso tendría; sexo con mi mano.

Después de "desahogarme" fui al lugar donde supuestamente estarían todos, para mi sorpresa solo me encontré con un lugar casi desierto. Ya habían recogido todo y estaba dentro de las camionetas en las que habíamos llegado, Ino y Sakura estaban cubiertas con las chamarras de Naruto y Shikamaru, mientras temblaban de frío y se seguían mirando con ojos de odio.

Trate de no mirarlas mucho para no recordar las escenas que protagonizaron y que mi cuerpo no volviera a reaccionar, Fui directo a Shino y Hinata y tome mi lugar junto a ellos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— la suave voz de Hinata hacia que mis sentidos se entorpecieran.

—Estaba caminando por ahí—Era obvio que no le diría lo que hacia, a ella no.

Shino comenzó a conducir, mientras yo trataba de olvidar, pero entre más lo intentaba, más lo recordaba.

De reojo mire a Hinata, de nuevo jugaba con Akamaru, mientras sonreía como una niña. Mis ojos bajaron un poco de su rostro y me tope con sus pechos, para tener la sonrisa de una niña tenia el cuerpo de una diosa de lujuria.

Me di un golpe mental y desvíe rápidamente la mirada de ella, ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?, ¿ahora ya veía a Hinata también de esa forma?

Golpe mi frente con mi mano, y me dije a mi mismo una y otra vez, ella es tu amiga, nunca será tu amante, y tú nunca la veras como una mujer para estar en tu cama.

Tenía que hacer algo para controlarme, y debía ser algo pronto.

**CONTINURA…..**

Hola chicas, tenia siglos sin publicar aquí T.T lo lamento mucho, pero ahora volvi y con nueva historia xD

En cuanto termine este fic (de tres capítulos) terminare los demás que tengo pendientes n_n

Agradecería sus Revies para saber que piensan del fic, es el primero que hago asi, sobre esta parejita.

Saludos.


	2. Lo hare

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_De reojo mire a Hinata, de nuevo jugaba con Akamaru, mientras sonreía como una niña. Mis __ojos bajaron un poco de su rostro y me tope con sus pechos, para tener la sonrisa de una niña tenia el cuerpo de una diosa de lujuria._

_Me di un golpe mental y desvíe rápidamente la mirada de ella, ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?, ¿ahora ya veía a Hinata también de esa forma?_

_Golpe mi frente con mi mano, y me dije a mi mismo una y otra vez, ella es tu amiga, nunca será tu amante, y tú nunca la veras como una mujer para estar en tu cama._

_Tenía que hacer algo para controlarme, y debía ser algo pronto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Segundo capitulo**.

.

.

.

.

Hace casi 5 días desde ese dichoso día de campo y aun no logro sacar las imágenes de mi mente, ver a esas dos así en verdad altero algo en mi cuerpo y mente que no puedo controlar, deseo tener el cuerpo de una mujer bajo de mi, sacar el deseo que me consume.

No soy un chico puritano, he estado con una chica desde que tenía 16 años, pero hace casi 5 meses que no estoy con ninguna y creo ese es mi problema, pero tampoco contratare a una prostituta para satisfacerme, aun tengo el encanto y porte para poder obtener sexo gratis de una noche.

La calle esta algo desierta para ser fin de semana, solo espero que la fiesta a la cual me invitaron no este igual o mi plan de sexo gratis se ira a la basura mucho antes de que comience.

Al llegar a la fiesta lo primero que mis ojos buscan es si abra lindas chicas, es una fiesta organizada por el idiota de Naruto y no creo conozca a chicas tan lindas con las que yo pueda divertirme un rato. Aunque no creí llevarme una sorpresa como la que en ese momento tenía…— Hinata — Ante mis ojos estaba esa chica que solo podía llamar amiga platicando con el idiota de Naruto.

No se muy bien el por que pero mis pies comenzaron a llevarme hasta donde estaban esos dos, algo dentro de mi estaba descontrolándose y si no me acercaba creo que mi humor se alteraría.

—Hola— el saludo salió demasiado arrastrado de mis labios, odiaba demasiado ver a Hinata junto a Naruto y más cuándo ella reía y se sonrojaba por él.

—Kiba kun— me extraño el tono en que el Hinata me hablo, además de que se veía algo extraña, me fije en sus manos y vi como tenia una copa de vino medio vacía. Ese idiota le estaba dando de beber, y conociéndola con tan solo un par de tragos el alcohol se le subió.

Dirigí una mirada casi asesina a Naruto por haberle dado de tomar alcohol a Hinata, pero ese idiota ya se había ido y ahora estaba más que contento hablando con otros chicos de esa fiestecita.

Le arrebate la copa de vino a Hinata de las manos mientras trabaja de jalarla hacia uno de los sillones del lugar y tratar de que se le pasara el estado en el que se estaba poniendo.

— ¿Dónde diablos esta Shino?— con la mirada trate de buscarlo, pero nada, al parecer estaría solo con una Hinata ebria.

Genial ahora en vez de conseguir una chica con la cual pasar la noche debía cuidar a mi "amiga" con la cual por más que lo deseara no podía hacer nada más que no fuera cuidarla.

Mis ojos giraron a verla y fue hasta que me percate como es que estaba vestida. Desde sus perfectas piernas hasta su hermoso rostro era impecable, además de llevar puesto un vestido blanco que le legaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y un escote que parecía ser discreto pero que deja ver la forma perfecta de sus senos así como el tamaño de estos.

Ahora estaba sonriendo con ese rubor en sus mejillas seguro por el alcohol que tomo… ¿Y si le daba más de bebe? Podría pasar con ella esa noche sin que después lo recordara.

—No eres así— trate de decirme mentalmente mientras lo repetía en voz baja, pero no podía negarme que esa idea era buena, y la oportunidad estaba ahí para mi, si la deja ir seria un idiota.

Me puse de pie y estaba dispuesto a ir por otra copa de vino cuando sentí como la frágil mano de ella sostenía la mía.

—Kiba— gire a verla y no pude más que perderme en esos ojos que tanto me encantaban. —Estoy mareada— estaba algo mas sonrojada y con su otra mano se cubría la boca, acaso… ¿Vomitaría?

De inmediato y sin pensar mucho la tome entre mis brazos y corrí a preguntar donde había un baño, para mi maldita suerte nadie me respondía, así que subí por unas escaleras hasta donde estas me llevaran.

—Kiba— Hinata cada vez cambiaba de color rojo a uno verdoso por las ganas de vomitar, si no me daba prisa terminaría cubierto de su vomito. Abrí la primer puerta que encontré y para mi fortuna parecía ser una habitación, donde debía haber un baño, bueno al menso eso esperaba, si no igual dejaría Hinata vomitara ahí.

Busque rápido con la mirada algo que me indicara había un baño en ese lugar y al fin encontré una puerta donde supuse habría un baño, la abrí y si era un baño. Con cuidado baje a Hinata de mis brazos y la deje en ese baño para que vomitara ese alcohol mientras yo salía y la dejaba sola.

Me recargue en la puerta del dichoso baño y deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio y fastidio, mis hormonas estaban alborotadas y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos un poco de placer y yo solo estaba ahí en una habitación con Hinata mientras vomitada.

Un momento… _"solo en una habitación con Hinata"_ eso era lo que yo necesitaba y lo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa de dibujo en mis labios mientras mi lengua pasaba por ellos en un acto por tratar de contener el deseo que estaba comenzando a apoderarse de mí.

Lentamente camine a la puerta principal de la habitación y coloque el seguro, no quería nadie interrumpiera ese momento, ni siquiera importaba de quien era esa habitación, o si alguien pudiera buscarnos, ahora el deseo se apoderaba de mi mente y de mi cuerpo.

Escuche como Hinata comenzaba a vomitar y si quería lograr mi cometido debía evitarlo y lo poco que se embriago se iría por el inodoro al igual que mi plan de pasarla bien con ella.

—Hinata— creo mi voz salió más ronca de lo normal, pero tenia tanto deseo acumulado que me era inevitable. —Deja de vomitar— despacio fue abriendo la puerta del baño. —Ya se como se te pasara—

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

Perdonen mi tardanza ToT, este es el segundo capitulo y recuerden que solo serán 3, así que prometo en el ultimo habrá un final emociónate xD

Gracias por sus comentarios, recibí pocos ToT, pero agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme.

***Huma Fugoshi**: la perver numero 1 que conozco xD, espero te guste el capitulo

* **Night kiryuu yuuk**i: Espero este capitulo también te guste, perdona la demora x,x

* **okashira janet**: más que perverso diría yo xD


End file.
